


love despite loss because the lost cannot love

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Charlie Slimecicle threatens Dream aka the canon we deserve, Dream is like super fucked up, Gen, Hurt with very little comfort, SCU references, SMPLive references, TommyInnit died but hes okay now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29907909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Charlie hasn't been a god in a very long time, but he still knows how to act like one.(He still remembers losing his brothers as clear as day, no matter how many aeons ago it might've been.)If it's up to him to break the cycle, then he'll gladly play god for a day.
Relationships: Charlie Dalgleish & TommyInnit, Clay | Dream & Charlie Dalgleish, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 100
Collections: Anonymous





	love despite loss because the lost cannot love

**Author's Note:**

> hello! It's agender-enderdragon from tumblr. If we aren't going to get slimecicle cinematic universe references in canon then I will write them myself. If Charlie's ooc I don't care I really don't <3
> 
> I'm posting on anon because I'm using a friends account to post. If you see any errors no you don't <3

The first thing Charlie notices, when he steps into Dream’s prison cell, is the smell of death.  
Tommy’s corpse is still on the floor, even Sam too afraid to venture in and retrieve it, and Charlie feels his blood begin to boil as he realizes how fresh it is. 

He knows what Schlatt did- how freely he’d play with life and death, and how little he cared who else had that information- but to know what Dream is doing, to be able to tell just how many times the boy was brought back just to be slain- god. 

“Oh, if it isn’t the new guy! Sorry for the mess-”  
“Shut the fuck up.” Charlie forced his hands to stop shaking.   
“You’re mad about Tommy? You know they’ve lied to you, right? You weren’t here to see what he did.”

Charlie takes a deep breath.  
(Memories of a place beyond life and death flashed through his head. The end of the world- the end of his friends- everything. He knows the memories well- They hurt no less every time.)

“Dream, I’m not here just because they’re angry. I’m here because I know what you’re doing.”

“Oh? And what would that be?” He knows Dream’s smiling behind that goddamn mask, and it takes everything he has not to shatter the damn thing into shards and use them to tear out the man’s heart.  
“You’re messing with powers you could never understand. Life and Death are only the fucking half of it. Do you genuinely think you can bring somebody back without a cost? Do you GENUINELY believe that Schlatt gave you that information to help you?”

Dream laughs at that, but Charlie can tell it’s at least a little bit forced.  
“You’ve got no idea what you’re talking about.” Dream tells him.

Charlie takes two steps forward.  
“Do I really?” He asks, and takes another.  
Dream doesn’t move- And quick as lightning, Charlie grabs the mask off his face and shatters it on the far wall.  
Looking into Dream’s eyes, Charlie can see that he’s afraid.

Good.

“Do you really think I learnt that information second hand, Dream?”  
“You-”  
“I’ve seen what happens when you play with reality like it’s some sort of game. I’ve played it myself. If you consider yourself a god, then I wonder just what that makes me?”  
“Now, calm down-”  
“You are NOTHING in the face of real gods. I have seen universes burn, and I’ve been the one to burn them.”  
Charlie takes a breath.  
“You will bring back Tommy one final time, and then you will never meddle with him again.”

Charlie shoves Dream against the far wall, and steps away.  
“If you’re lucky, I’ll kill you afterwards.”

(He remembers begging for the same thing, once. Begging Schlatt- the only one who knew, the only one stupid enough to know- to bring back Grizzly. He’s not stupid now. Grizzly stays dead, but having allies on the other side isn’t always a bad thing.)

Tommy’s breath returns in shuddering gulps, and Charlie keeps his distance. He knows the boy will be afraid when he wakes, and wake afraid he does.  
He looks at Dream first, his expression contorting into confusion once he sees the lack of a mask- the shards fallen on the ground beside him.

And then he sees Charlie.  
“Wh-”  
Charlie holds out a healing potion, and Tommy nods.  
“Please-”  
He’s handing it to the boy before he can finish his sentence, and then he stands.

“I’m not feeling kind today, Dream. Not after what you’ve done.”  
As gently as he can, Charlie gathers Tommy in his arms, careful with the obviously fragile boy, and turns away from Dream.

As he steps onto the contraption that will take them both away from this place, Dream asks a question so quietly that Charlie almost doesn’t hear it.

“How did you know?”  
“You’re not the first of your kind.” 

(He remembers Schlatt waking up screaming- Scaring the shit out of anybody around. He knows Schlatt was a horrible person before Live, and continued to be one after, but on the good days he’d regret it. There weren’t any good days by the end, and he’s glad Connor made it to this place too late to say goodbye.)

“And you probably won’t be the last.”

The lava falls back down, and the contraption moves in silence.

“You- holy shit.” Tommy’s still shaking, so Charlie doesn’t dare put him down, but the boy looks almost awed.  
“Yeah.” Charlie laughs. He’ll cry later, he knows he will. He’ll visit Schlatt’s grave, and place flowers for everybody but the man whose grave he sits upon, and he’ll leave with his cheeks stained with tear-trails.

But for now he laughs- and makes a silent promise.  
(Tommy reminds him of everybody he’s lost, somehow. He doesn’t think about it any more. Just promises to protect him in their honour.)


End file.
